


The Sweet Summer Days

by nellsjmeod6



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: I don’t like tagging so here you go....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellsjmeod6/pseuds/nellsjmeod6
Summary: The first summer in which Anne and Gilbert are done with college. New chapters are opened and adventures insure.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is describing what happened from the end of Anne with an E season 3 episode 10 until now.

Ok hello so I am going to explain what has developed between Anne and Gilbert before I actually start the story. Bear with me.

————————————

If you watch Anne with an e great but if not the most event episode ended with them confessing their interest in each other followed by a few kisses right before they both separated and parted for college. Gilbert is in Toronto and Anne is in Charlottes Town. Anyway they had a long distance relationship writing letters to each other and seeing each other on holidays. They definitely both loved each other. So now it is eight years later from that moment in front of Anne’s boarding house. Anne is now 24 and Gilbert is 26. He has his doctorates degree, now and Anne has been teaching in Avonlea. Now we can began...


	2. Greetings

Wow. Gilbert thought as the fresh Anonlea environment flashed before his eyes. He hasn’t seen Anne or traveled to Avonlea in two years. He was homesick and lovesick. He just wanted to be in Anne’s presence and never leave. It was over the horrible eight years were behind him now. This was is last train ride from Toronto to Avonlea he would have to take. His thoughts were abruptly stopped when the train pulled up to the station. He looked out of the window and was glad he was back and ready to start his career and fam-, anyway he was glad he was home. He stepped off the train and saw a banner above the entrance of the train station. It read,” Welcome to the graciously beautiful Avonlea - The Avonlea School”. He smiled to himself knowing who had put that banner up. Gilbert was surprised to see that Avonlea had grown there were twice as many shops now. He was also shocked to see a brick building that said Avonlea Hospital. It was small, but it was close to where Anne lives so he walked up to the door to see a lady in a nurses uniform. 

“Oh hello. Who might you be I have not seen you around here before.”

“Oh Gilbert Blythe, m’am.”

She smiles at him.  
“Aww. The Gilbert Blythe has returned. I may be newer here but I have heard of you. You are now a doctor am I correct?”

“Yes that is correct. I actually came to ask if you ever need any help I will be here now.”

“See. The original doctor we had employed passed a few weeks back. I am actually tasked with finding his replacement. I am more than happy to offer you the position as the doctor here. You can think on it as I imagine you want to get settled.”

“Oh well that is very kind I will think on it. The offer is very much appreciated.”

He waved at the lady as he continued down the path towards the wagon he had borrowed from Farmer Jo. Good old Avonlea. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was going to see Anne in a few minutes. The very person he dreams of and constantly thinks of is real and he was about to see her!

As soon as the door shut behind them Gilbert pinned her up against a wall and kissed her with all of the pain and feelings that had been building up for the past two years. He moved down from her lips and kissed her neck. She started giggling.

“Gilbert (laughs) Gilbert.”

He looked up and smiled.

“Your ticklish.”

She blushed and nodded

There it is Green Gables. His teeth were now numb and he was shaking in excitement. The wagon came to a stop when he came up to the porch. All he saw was a flash of red and then he was on the ground being attacked with silly kisses. Anne pulled back and squealed in excitement as she saw it was indeed her life mate. 

“I missed you so much. I didn’t think it was possibly. I love you Gil so much.”

Anne finally got off him and stood up.

“Anne I love you too it almost hurts.”

He smirked at her with his boyish smirk Anne missed and dreamt of. He was back and for good it was overwhelming it had become painful to be away from her. 

“Come in Gil you must very hungry and tired from your journey.”

“Thank you Anne. I am tired but not tired enough not to this.”

............................

As soon as the door shut behind them Gilbert pinned her up against a wall and kissed her with all of the pain and feelings that had been building up for the past two years. He moved down from her lips and kissed her neck. She started giggling.

“Gilbert (laughs) Gilbert.”

He looked up and smiled.

“Your ticklish.”

She blushed and nodded slightly.

“Okay now go eat before you forget and don’t at all.”

“Anything you say my love.”

Anne grabbed is wrist as walked towards the kitchen and softly whispered something in his ear.

“ANNE SHIRLEY CUTHBERT!!” Gilbert yelled in shock but covered up by his flirtatious tone.


End file.
